Reencarnación
by Kod-03
Summary: Una nueva obra se presenta en el Kaleido Stage, nuevos desafios les esperan al elenco del escenario y un antiguo rosto se unirá a la presentación, sucesos inesperados ocurren que pondrán a prueba la fortaleza de todos.¿Serán capaces de superar los retos que se avecinan?¿Y quién es ese nuevo personaje que cambiará la vida de todos? Yuri SxL ? depende como lo vean.Rating puede variar
1. De vuelta al escenario

Bueno la verdad hace alrededor de tres años tenia la idea de escribir un fic y lo estaba escribiendo, puedo decir que era mi primer fic largo, aunque anteriormente había hecho escritos originales de varios capítulos, esta fue la primera vez que decidí tomar los personajes prestados de una serie para escribir algo extenso. Lamentablemente por cosas ajenas a mi perdí parte de la historia y con ella la inspiración de seguir escribiéndola, ésa y otras mas que tenia en proyecto ya empezados.

Por lo mismo releyendo unas cosas decidí publicar el primer cap de ésta historia, deseando que al verlo publicado en algún lado me llegue la inspiración de poder terminarlo, ya que es una historia que me gusta mucho y desearía poder terminar.

Como siempre, los personajes utilizados en la historia no me pertenece, a excepción de unos cuantos que son de mi autoría que poco a poco ire introduciendo.

_**"pensamientos"**_

_**Reencarnación.**_

_**1-De vuelta al escenario.**_

La joven estaba perdida en un mar de pensamientos, mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana de un avión que se encontraba andando en las alturas, cuando escuchó una voz que la devolvió de vuelta a la realidad terminando así con sus divagaciones.

-Señorita, me informa el capitán que en unos minutos llegaremos al aeropuerto de Cape Mary, un chofer estará esperándonos para llevarnos a casa.

-Muchas gracias Marquarie, no te hubieras tomado tantas molestias, al fin y al cabo ya no trabajas bajo mis servicios.

-No es ninguna molestia para mi señorita, al contrario, es un placer servirla en lo que necesite, además de que debido a las remodelaciones que están haciendo en el escenario de Broadway yo también estoy de vacaciones, y la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer en Nueva York, por eso preferí aprovechar que usted venia para acá y acompañarla en el viaje, al fin que tengo más familiares aquí que en Boston.

-Puede que tengas razón en eso y por favor Marquarie, te dije que dejaras de llamarme señorita, puedes llamarme Layla, tenemos muchos años de conocernos y como te dije ya no trabajas bajo mis servicios, aparte de que ahora somos compañeras de trabajo, así que no veo la necesidad de que sigas llamándome señorita.

-Eso ya es fuerza de costumbre señorita Layla, como usted bien dice tenemos muchos años de conocernos y siempre la he llamado así, no creo que me sea fácil acostúmbrame a llamarla de otra manera.

-Si eso es lo que quieres no trataré de convencerte de otra cosa- Layla le ofreció una media sonrisa a Marquarie y volvió a su antigua posición de mirar por la ventana.

Diez minutos después la voz del capitán se oyó pidiendo que aseguraran sus cinturones porque ya iban a aterrizar en Cape Mary, las dos ocupantes que se encontraban en el avión privado de la familia Hamilton hicieron lo que se les pidió y aseguraron sus cinturones para prepararse para el aterrizaje, después de unos minutos el avión tocó tierra y Layla y Marquarie se encontraban abordando una limosina negra que las llevaría a la mansión de la familia Hamilton.

-¿Hace cuánto que no ve a sus compañeros del escenario Kaleido señorita? ¿Cuatro… cinco meses?- preguntó la ex empleada de la familia Hamilton.

-Seis meses-contestó la joven actriz y acróbata mirando otra vez por la ventana-_**"**__****__**Seis meses que no los veo, seis meses**__****__**que no la veo"**_. Y así era, después de la actuación de _**"**__****__**La leyenda del Fénix"**_, la cual se había producido tanto en Broadway como en el escenario Kaleido, Layla no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar el escenario debido a la fuerte agenda que tenía en su trabajo, la última vez que había podido disfrutar de la compañía deSora y los demás fue cuando regresó de ese viaje que hizo con la idea de descubrirse a sí misma y así poder renacer como una nueva persona; lo cual consiguió y en gran parte eso fue gracias a Sora, ella estuvo siempre en los pensamientos de Layla cuando ésta estaba perdida en su propia oscuridad, desde que Sora llegó al escenario Kaleido ha sido como una luz que los ha alumbrado a todos y Layla no es una excepción a esto, al recordar ésto, Layla inconscientemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa la cual no pasó desapercibida por Marquarie.

-Al parecer estar de vuelta la ha entusiasmado mucho señorita, tenía tiempo que no la veía sonreír de esa manera fuera del escenario, sólo lo hace cuando acaba una actuación y la gente le brinda sus ovaciones.

-La verdad es que no te puedo negar que si me alegra un poco estar de vuelta, siempre es bueno volver al lugar donde siempre te sientes en casa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted- dijo la ex-empleada y ahora nueva actriz asintiendo con su cabeza, mientras ella y la rubia  
veian a lo lejos el impresionante edificio que sobresalia entre todos los demas, con todas las luces brillantes que siempre habia sido una caracteristica del escenario Kaleido.

Layla y Marquarie continuaron mirando por la ventana viendo el paisaje de la hermosa ciudad de Cape Mary mientras rodaban en el auto. Unos minutos más tarde y ya se encontraban cruzando las grandes puertas de metal de la mansión Hamilton, el chofer se desmontó y abrió la puerta trasera del auto para permitir salir a las dos pasajeras, Layla salió del coche después de Marquarie y soltó un gran suspiro mientras pensaba en lo bien que se sentía estar de vuelta en casa.

Entrando a la sala de la gran mansión, Layla tomó asiento mientras el chofer se encargaba de llevar sus maletas a su cuarto y una de las empleadas se ocupaba de servirle una taza de té.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Layla tomando la taza en sus manos.

-Estoy para lo que necesite señorita.

-Si muchas gracias, puede retirarse.

-Con su permiso-en esos mismos momentos cuando la empleada se retiraba Marquarie entraba al salón.

-Señorita Layla, el chofer llevo sus maletas a su recamara y ya todo está organizado como a usted le gusta.

-Gracias Marquarie, no te hubieras molestado… ¿te gustaría acompañarme con una taza de té?

-No muchas gracias señorita, voy a dirigirme a la cocina para ver cómo está funcionando todo. ¿Irá hoy a visitar el escenario Kaleido?

-Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero ya es muy tarde, mejor lo hago mañana temprano y aprovecho mas el tiempo para ver cómo van las cosas por allá, hace una semana hablé con Sarah y me dijo que todos están tomando un descanso antes de estrenar la nueva obra, pero aun así Sora y los demás siguen practicando, por eso creo más conveniente visitarlos mañana.

-Me parece bien entonces ¿Quiere que le prepare algo de cenar?

-No, voy a tomar un baño y me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches señorita Layla.

Con esto dicho Layla se retiró a su cuarto para tomar un baño, se deshizo de su ropa y tomó una bata de fina seda entre sus manos, se la colocó y salió a su balcón el cual mostraba una vista perfecta del maravillo escenario Kaleido.  
_****__**  
**_

_****__**"Será mañana que volveré a visitar el escenario, mañana volveré a verlos a todos, mañana volveré a verte".**_Pensó para luego dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha e irse a dormir.

**Veinte minutos más tarde…**

-¡Ay que rica estaba el agua!-decia una joven de ojos chocolate y pelo violaceo, la cual tenía en una de sus manos una toalla secándose el pelo mientras que con la otra buscaba su pijama en una de las gavetas de su buró.

-¡Soraaaa… ya desátame por favor… siento que toda mi sangre me está bajando a la cabeza!-gritaba el espíritu del escenario el cual estaba atado bocabajo en la puerta con una venda cubriéndole los ojos.-¡Sora!

-Basta Fool, te dije que cuando terminara mi baño y me pusiera mi ropa de dormir te desataría, antes de eso no.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar al espíritu del escenario-seguía quejándose el pequeño fantasma-No estás mostrando respeto hacia mi persona...¿Crees que ésta es la forma de agradecerme todo lo que he hecho por ti?-seguía éste diciendo mientras se movía para todos lados tratando de desatarse.

-Fool, si crees que la forma más apropiada de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí es dejando que me veas mientras me baño o me pongo ropa, estas muy equivocado-le dijo Sora en tono molesto mientras le quitaba la venda que cubría sus ojos-ahora deja de moverte para que pueda desatarte, a menos que quieras quedarte así toda la noche.

-¡No! está bien ya dejaré de moverme, pero aun pienso que esta no es la forma en la cual debes tratarme.

-Si claro Fool, lo que digas, me voy a dormir, apaga la luz por favor-con esto Sora fue a su cama levantando el cobertizo de esta para poder dormir.

-Para eso si me quieres verdad Sora-decía Fool dirigiéndose al interruptor de la luz y bajando la pequeña palanca, dejando el cuarto solo con la luz que entraba por la ventana sirviendo de iluminación.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Fool-decía Sora ya recostada en su cama-es solo que no me gusta cuando te pones de pervertido.

-No soy ningún pervertido Sora, sólo soy un amante de la belleza humana, y por lo tanto me gusta apreciarla en todo su esplendor-decía el pequeño bufón mientras se acomodaba en el espaldar de la cama de Sora.

-En otras palabras, eres un pervertido Fool.

-¡No lo soy!-gritó Fool un poco irritado, (couf, couf), este se aclaró un poco la garganta- cambiando de tema Sora, no has sabido nada de Layla.

Sora que ya se estaba quedando dormida, abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar el nombre de esa persona.

-La verdad es que no-contestó con un pequeño dejo de tristeza en su voz-La última vez que pude hablar con ella fue hace dos meses, ya que debido a nuestros compromisos en el trabajo no tenemos tiempo ni siquiera para hablar por el teléfono, pero parece que está bien-dijo tratando de poner más entusiasmo en su voz- al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Sarah cuando la vi esta tarde, según me dijo había hablado con ella hace una semana…¿Por qué lo preguntas Fool?

-Es que de acuerdo a mis cartas, la constelación de Leo está muy cerca y puede que muy pronto vuelva a formar parte de este escenario.

Al escuchar esto, Sora se levantó de un salto de la cama y tomó a Fool sosteniéndolo fuertemente entre sus manos.

-¿Estás seguro Fool?...¿No me estas mintiendo verdad?-decía Sora con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-So…ra…no…puedo res…pirar-decía el espíritu del escenario con la cara completamente azul por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, debido al fuerte agarre que Sora le estaba proporcionando.

-Lo siento Fool-ésta exclamó soltando al pequeño bufón rápidamente-es solo que me emocioné un poco es todo-decía mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Me doy cuenta-respondió Fool tomando grandes bocados de aire para poder llenar nuevamente sus pulmones-y contestando a tu pregunta Sora, sí estoy seguro de lo que dije hace un rato, las cartas no se equivocan y ellas dicen que Layla está muy cerca.

-Pero no entiendo Fool, estoy segura que la señorita Layla me diría si piensa volver al escenario Kaleido.

-Talvez no lo ha decidido aun.

-¿A qué te refieres?...No entiendo.

-Lo que digo mi querida Sora es que puede que Layla no haya decidido volver al escenario, pero pueden darse circunstancias que hagan que ella vuelva a ser parte del elenco otra vez.

-¿A qué circunstancias te refieres?...¡Dime Fool!-demandó Sora un poco ansiosa.

-No lo sé Sora, solo te digo lo que muestran las cartas.

_**"**__****__**Señorita Layla, será posible que usted y yo podamos volver a ser compañeras de nuevo, será posible que yo pueda tener la de oportunidad de actuar otra vez junto a usted"**_. El corazón de Sora se llenó de un gran calor al pensar que se pueda dar esa posibilidad y una enorme sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

-Sora…¿piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche o vendrás a dormir?... sabes que mañana tienes entrenamiento-la voz de Fool la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, ya voy..._****__**" mañana la llamaré para preguntarle".**_

Lo que no sabía Sora era que esa llamada iba a ser completamente innecesaria, ya que a la mañana siguiente…

**Tock, Tock, Tock **

-Señorita Layla, su desayuno ya está listo.

-Si gracias Marquarie, enseguida salgo.

**Cinco minutos después…**

-Buenos días señorita Layla, su desayuno está servido en el comedor y el chofer tiene listo el auto para cuando quiera dirigirse al escenario.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Bueno con su permiso voy a retirarme, hay que hacer unas compras para surtir la despensa, al parecer debido a que nadie habitaba la mansión en mucho tiempo, a excepcion de las personas de servicio, no hay los productos que se necesitan para cubrir los días que nos quedaremos aquí.

-Muy bien entonces, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso-con esto Marquarie se retiro dejando a Layla disfrutando del desayuno, media hora más tarde Layla se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto que la llevaría al lugar donde vivió tantos sueños, el escenario Kaleido.

Mientras que en los dormitorios de dicho escenario una joven de pelo lila y ojos color marrón chocolate se le hacía muy difícil poder levantarse.

-Sora ya levántate, son las 9 de la mañana y llegaras tarde a tus entrenamientos…recuerda que aunque tengas unos días de vacaciones antes de comenzar con la nueva obra no puedes descuidarte de tus practicas

-Un minuto más Fool-decía la estrella de Kaleido aun media dormida.

-Nada de eso Sora-contestó el espíritu del escenario halando a Sora por lo pies, tratando de sacarla de la cama-tienes que levantarte, recuerda que quedaste en llamar a Layla el día de hoy.

-Es verdad-dijo Sora parándose rápidamente, y pisando a Fool en el acto-lo había olvidado.

-Sora me estas aplastando-se quejaba el pequeño fantasma enmascarado debajo de los pies de Sora-puedes quitarme los pies de encima por favor.

-Oh lo siento Fool, es que no te vi.

-Sora soy pequeño no invisible -murmuraba éste mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

-Je je um bueno…creo que iré a tomar un baño para después llamar a la señorita Layla.

-Dijiste baño-sonó el mismo emocionado.

-Sí, dije baño Fool y eso me recuerda que debo sujetarte para que no andes de hentai.

-¡No!...espera Sora te juro que no miraré pero por favor no me ates, sabes que odio cuando haces eso...¡Sora!

-Lo siento Fool, pero no voy arriesgarme-Sora ató a Fool en el lugar usual y se dirigió al baño, después de un rato salió con su ropa de entrenamiento lista para iniciar su rutina de practica-Fool ya me voy a las practicas, si vas a quedarte aquí recuerda no poner muy alto el volumen del televisor, y sobre todo, si decides venir al escenario no quiero que andes espiando a las chicas mientras se visten en los camerinos, te queda claro Fool-dijo esto último con un tono amenazante que no dejaba espacio para discusiones.

-Si Sora, lo tengo muy en claro, no te preocupes, te juro que me portare bien…palabra de bufón-dijo esto con una mano levantada.

-Eso espero Fool, ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde-con esto Sora salió muy entusiasmada a la sala de entrenamientos del escenario, hoy llamaría a la señorita Layla y eso la tenía muy feliz.

Mientras que en la oficina de Kalos, éste se encontraban junto a Sarah discutiendo unos asuntos concernientes al escenario cuando se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

-¿Me mandó llamar jefe?

-Si Mia, pasa y toma asiento.

-Gracias jefe-Mia tomó asiento-¿y para que me necesita?

-Tenemos un pequeño problema-contestó Sarah quien estaba sirviéndole a Kalos una taza de café.

-Como sabes Mia, hace alrededor de tres semanas que Leon se fue a Francia por unos asuntos personales que tenia allá…gracias Sarah-dijo Kalos después de que Sarah le pasara la taza de café.

-Así es, fue después del término de la última obra.

-En efecto, el asunto es que Leon solo iba a estar fuera todo el periodo que duraran las vacaciones, pero se le presentó un problema y no podrá estar de vuelta para la nueva obra-dijo con un tono ligeramente molesto dejando ver su descontento por el asunto.

-¡Pero jefe, los entrenamientos para la nueva obra comenzaran dentro de una semana y la obra está pactada para estrenarse en un mes!-decia una Mia agitada y un poco descolocada por la noticia.

-Es por eso que te mandé llamar Mia, supongo que ya tienes la nueva historia escrita.

-Así es jefe, ya todo está listo y los papeles ya están seleccionados, los actores principales serian Sora y Leon.

-Muy bien, aun tenemos tiempo para cambiar algunas cosas antes del estreno de la obra...¿ crees que podrías poner a Rosseta en el papel de Leon?

-Podría ser, pero eso significaría cambiar la obra casi por completo, ya que Rosseta iba hacer unas nuevas acrobacias como pareja de May, aparte de que ella no tiene exactamente lo que se necesita para hacer este papel junto con Sora.

-Rosseta ha actuado junto a Sora en el papel principal otras veces, no veo porque sería un problema que vuelva hacerlo-razonó Sarah que estaba cerca de Kalos escuchando la conversación.

-Así es Sarah, eso lo sé bien, pero este papel necesita un poco mas de destreza y aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Rosseta tiene mucha capacidad y más experiencia que la que poseía antes, aun creo que no está preparada para hacer el papel principal de esta obra y…

-¿Y se puede saber cual será esta nueva obra de la que hablas Mia?

Todos voltearon a ver hacia atrás cuando escucharon la voz de Layla, la cual en esos momentos estaba entrando en la oficina, su hermoso pelo rubio pasaba un poco por debajo de sus hombros, vestida con un jean color crema y una blusa negra desmangada cuello de tortuga, que dejaba ver un poco más de su blanca piel, con unos anteojos negros que cubrían sus brillantes ojos azules.

-¡Layla!...qué alegría verte por aquí- dijo Sarah mientras se dirigía a saludar a la recién llegada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-A mi también me alegra verlos a todos después de tanto tiempo-respondió la aludida dándole un abrazo a Sarah-perdón por entrar de esa manera, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que sostenían, al parecer tienen problemas con la nueva obra no es así.

-Así es señorita Layla.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí Layla?...la última vez que hablamos no me dijiste que vendrías a visitar el escenario-preguntó Sarah sentándose en unos de los sillones que habían en la oficina de Kalos.

-Es que no lo tenía planeado Sarah, Kathy decidió a última hora hacer unas remodelaciones en todo el escenario y por ende darnos unas vacaciones-decía mientras imitaba a Sarah en su acción.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo estarás de vacaciones Layla?-preguntó Kalos desde su silla detrás del escritorio.

-Hasta que terminen las remodelaciones en Broadway, supongo que tomaran mínimo mes y medio para tener listo el escenario.

-Muy bien.

-¿Y cuáles son esos problemas que tienen con la nueva obra?

-Es que el joven Leon se encuentra en Francia y al parecer no podrá venir para participar en la obra y ser el compañero de Sora.

-Ya veo… ¿Y quién será el compañero de Sora entonces?-preguntó la ex estrella de Kaleido.

-Bueno señorita Layla, la verdad es que el jefe estaba pensando que podría ser Rosseta pero…

-Serás tú-anunció Kalos logrando que las tres lo miraran con un claro gesto de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-¿Perdón?-preguntaron las tres al unísono para comprobar si habían escuchado correctamente.

-Digo que la compañera de Sora para la nueva obra será Layla.

-¡Pero jefe!...ni siquiera sabe si la señorita Layla está de acuerdo-dijo Mia levantandose rapidamente de su asiento mientras dividia su atencion entre Kalos y Layla.

-No veo por qué no lo estaría-contestó Kalos mientras se ponia de pie y miraba a Layla directamente-según lo que nos dice tiene casi dos meses de vacaciones, además estoy seguro que ese papel le queda más que perfecto a ella.

-Pero Kalos no creo…-intentó decir Sarah.

-Además de todo…-decía Kalos bajo la atenta mirada azul de Layla-tengo por seguro que a Sora le encantará ser la compañera de Layla nuevamente-dijo esto parado frente a la rubia, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-entonces que me dices Layla…¿aceptas mi propuesta o la rechazas?

-Eso sería estupendo señorita Layla, todos estaríamos muy contentos de tenerla con nosotros en esta nueva obra y Sora aún mas-decía Mia emocionada mientras que Layla se mantenía en silencio.

-Layla-la llamó Sarah al ver que la rubia no contestaba.

-Nunca huyo de los retos Kalos-contestó Layla adquiriendo la atención de todos-y este es uno de ellos… está bien-dijo ésta levantándose del sillón y ofreciéndole la mano a Kalos para sellar el trato-acepto tu propuesta.

-Entonces no se diga mas-respondió Kalos con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca mientras sostenía la mano de Layla en señal de acuerdo-bienvenida de nuevo al escenario Kaleido Layla.

_****__**Fin del capitulo.**_

_****__**Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, comentarios, criticas o tomatazos seran bienvenidos, siempre y cuando se hagan con respeto y educación, cualquier duda o pregunta me la envian por mp.**_

_****__**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, trataré de subir el otro rapido, dependiendo si es del agrado del publico y la aceptacion de la historia, asi como tambien trataré de conseguir inspiracion para terminar a historia completa.**_

_****__**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer y antes de terminar quiero invitarlos a que se den una vuelta por , estamos creciendo como comunidad y les aseguro que se encontrarán nuevas historias de diferentes autores y muy buenos temas de discucion de anime en general, asi que dense una vuelta por ahi, no se arrepentiran.**_


	2. Accidente Primera Parte

_****__**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, todos son obras de sus propios autores, a excepcion de los originales que se vayan introduciendo en la trama, los demas solo los tomo prestado por simple diversion.  
**_

_****__**"Pensamientos"  
**_

_****__**Reencarnación**_

_****__**Capítulo Dos**_

**Accidente**

_****__**primera parte.**_

Después de haber aceptado la propuesta de Kalos de participar en la nueva obra que se presentará en Kaleido, Layla se encontraba con Mia, Kalos y Sarah viendo los detalles del show.

-¿Muy bien Mia, podrías decirme de que trata la nueva presentación?

-Claro señorita Layla, será una nueva adaptación de la obra Las Mil y una Noches.

-¿Las Mil y una Noches?

-Así es, será muy parecida a la que usted y Sora hicieron dos años y medio atrás, pero con algunos cambios agregados.

-¿Qué tipo de cambios?-preguntó Layla curiosa.

-En la antigua obra usted y Sora se encontraban sobre un barco envuelto en llamas mientras tenían un duelo encima de la cuerda, en esta, en vez de la cuerda y el fuego utilizaran unas plataformas parecidas a las que usaron Sora y Rosseta en la batalla de los diábolos y el fuego será remplazado por unas barras con forma de púas que estarán dispersas en casi toda la arena principal.

-Suena bastante interesante-decía Layla escuchando con atención lo que Mia le explicaba.

-Así es-decía Mia mientras sacaba su laptop de una bolsa-esta es una pequeña presentación que he hecho del tipo de escenario que podemos utilizar para la realización de la obra, ésta tendrá por nombre **"Las Mil y una Noches, la lámpara de Aladino".**

-¿Y cómo se desarrollarán los hechos?-preguntó Layla ansiosa por saber más de la historia.

-Debido a que los papeles han sido un poco cambiados, usted hará el papel que iba a pertenecerle a Sora, el cual será la de una guardiana que se encarga de proteger el tesoro de la tumba del sultán Aladino, el cual es su lámpara,Sora será la capitana de una banda de ladrones que querrá robar dicha lámpara.

-¿Qué te parece Layla, esta obra cumple con tus expectativas?

-Así es Kalos, me parece una historia bastante entretenida…dime Mia… ¿Cómo sería el clímax de esta obra?

-El clímax vendría cuando usted y Sora se enfrenten en una pelea de espadas para quedarse con la lámpara de Aladino.

-Tenemos planteado estrenar la obra en un mes y medio aproximadamente-dijo Kalos sentándose nuevamente en su silla- Jan se está encargando de acondicionar todo el escenario y preparar las plataformas que se usaran para los entrenamientos que iniciaran la próxima semana.

-Si quieres mando llamar a Sora para decirle que estas aquí, de seguro esta en el salón de entrenamientos haciendo sus prácticas diarias.

-No te molestes Sarah-contestó Layla-mejor paso por la sala de entrenamientos yo misma, así aprovecho para saludar a todos los demás.

-Entonces la acompaño señorita Layla, así yo también aprovecho la oportunidad para hablarles a todos de los cambios de la obra, con su permiso jefe.

-Yo también las acompaño-dijo Sarah emocionada-quiero ver la cara de felicidad de Sora cuando sepa que Layla está de nuevo con nosotros en el escenario.

Después de esto las tres mujeres abandonaron la oficina de Kalos para dirigirse al salón de entrenamientos donde estaban los demás…mientras que en dicho salón se encontraba una joven de pelo morado practicando unos giros en el trapecio.

-¡Oye Sora!-gritaba un joven de pelo rubio y ojos celestes desde el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Ken?

-¡Llevas cuatro horas seguidas entrenando! ¡Debes tomarte un descanso!

-¡No puedo Ken, debo seguir entrenando para estar lista para la próxima obra!

-¡No creo que exponiendo tu cuerpo al límite de tus capacidades vas a conseguir estar en forma Sora… ¿aun no aprendescuando es el momento de detenerte verdad?

Al oír esa voz Sora perdió el balance y cayó a la red de seguridad que había en la sala de prácticas.

-¡Layla-san!-gritó Sora entusiasmada levantándose de la red de seguridad y corriendo para abrazar a Layla.

-¿Cómo has estado Sora?-decía Layla devolviéndole el abrazo a Sora y sintiendo una gran calidez que le recorría el cuerpo.

-Muy bien señorita Layla… ¿Y usted como ha estado?... ¿Qué está haciendo en el escenario Kaleido?-decía Sora aun abrazando a Layla.

-Layla, Mia y yo tenemos una buena noticia que darte Sora-decía una sonriente Sarah viendo con ternura la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Y cuál es esa noticia Sarah?-preguntó Sora separándose del abrazo de la rubia.

-Es que debido a que el joven Leon no estará de regreso para la nueva obra, la señorita Layla será tu compañera de actuación.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Layla?-preguntó Sora entusiasmada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Así es Sora, parece ser que volveremos a ser compañeras de escenario nuevamente-decía Layla con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Que alegría señorita Layla, estoy tan feliz de compartir otra vez el escenario con usted!-exclamó la joven japonesa mientras se lanzaba nuevamente a abrazar a Layla con fuerza, en tanto lagrimas de emoción y alegría se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de ser tu compañera nuevamente Sora, me alegra mucho estar de vuelta aquí en el escenario.

-Sí, estoy segura que con usted de vuelta la nueva obra será todo un éxito-dijo Sora separándose finalmente de Layla y limpiando las lagrimas de su cara.

-Bueno y hablando de la obra Sora, nosotras veníamos a mostrarte de que tratara la misma-dijo la joven escritora colocándose sus lentes y sacando su computadora de la pequeña bolsa que cargaba consigo.

-Me parece bien Mia, nunca has querido mostrarme de que tratara el nuevo espectáculo que presentaremos-decía la actual estrella de Kaleido con un ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo con Sora- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos-hasta ahora nos has tenido en ascuas sin querer decirnos nada, ahora espera…-May, que venía acompañada de Anna y Rosseta se detuvo en seco al ver la persona que estaba al lado de Sora.

-¡Señorita Layla!-gritaron las tres recién llegadas al ver a Layla.

-Hola chicas-saludó la rubia con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo han estado?¬

-Muy bien señorita Layla-contestaron las tres al unísono.

-¡Chicas que bueno que están aquí, la señorita Layla actuará con nosotros en la nueva obra!-gritó Sora con una cara llena de felicidad.

-¿De verdad?-dijeron otra vez las tres con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad en sus rostros.

-Así es- afirmó Sarah- Leon no podrá participar en la obra y Layla actuará como compañera de Sora en el papel principal.

-Me parece muy bien-mencionó Rosseta-la última vez que vimos juntas a la señorita Layla y a Sora fue en la realización de la Técnica Fantástica-decía la joven belga con rostro iluminado recordando aquella mítica e increíble proeza.

-Sí, aquellos eran buenos tiempos-la secundó Anna.

-Así es, pero ya no recordemos cosas del pasado y hablamos del ahora, no creen chicas-dijo Sarah con entusiasmo.

-Tienes razón Sarah-bufaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todas aquí, voy a presentarles de que tratará la nueva obra que presentaremos en el escenario, ya la señorita Layla está enterada de todo-decía Mia llamando la atención de las presentes.

-Así es y debo agregar que está muy interesante, creo que es uno de los mejores escritos que ha hecho Mia-dijo Layla con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras señorita Layla-dijo un tanto ruborizada, mientras tomaba asiento en el piso de madera del salón de entrenamientos del escenario Kaleido, provocando que las demás la imitaran- bueno chicas la obra trata de…

De esa forma Mia comenzó a contarle la idea a Sora y a las demás, pasaron unas cuatro horas entre risas y bromas, las chicas le decían a Layla lo que había pasado en Kaleido durante el tiempo que ella estuvo ausente mientras que Layla les decía las cosas que pasaron en Broadway. Entre platicas y explicaciones de Mia sobre la nueva obra llegó el atardecer y Layla decidió que era momento de regresar a su casa.

-Bueno, fue un placer compartir con ustedes nuevamente, pero ya es tarde y tengo que regresar-dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-Para nosotros también es un placer compartir contigo Layla, sabes que siempre has sido y serás parte de Kaleido-le dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Sarah, eso lo tengo muy en claro-asintió para después fijar sus azules ojos en las chicas que no tardaron en imitar su acción y ponerse al mismo nivel que las dos rubias- buenas noches chicas, vendré mañana para comenzar los entrenamientos, aunque Kalos dijo que estaban pactados para comenzar la semana que viene siempre es bueno empezar antes de lo planeado-dijo en un tono ligeramente serio posando su mirada en la joven estrella de Kaleido.

-Tiene razón señorita Layla, yo también comenzare a entrenar muy duro desde el día de mañana-bramó May decidida.

-Nosotras también lo haremos-dijeron al unísono las demás.

-Esa es la actitud chicas-decía Sarah con rostro alegre.

Layla sonrió ante esto, se sentía muy bien estar de nuevo de vuelta, no negaba que en Broadway se sentía cómoda y tenía una buena relación con sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo con Kathy y Marquarie que eran las personas con las cuales tenía más confianza, pero el sentimiento que sentía en su pecho al estar aquí era solo algo que el Kaleido Stage podía proporcionarle.

-Me retiro, nos vemos mañana temprano-hizo un ademan con la mano en forma de despedida mientras se dirija hacia la salida del salón.

-La acompaño señorita Layla-gritó Sora alcanzando a la rubia que ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Si muchas gracias Sora-las dos salieron del salón de entrenamientos y se dirigieron al parqueo en absoluto silencio, sus corazones latían fuertemente y una gran calidez recorría por sus cuerpos al estar cerca otra vez después de tanto tiempo.

Sora de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Layla cuando ésta no estaba prestando atención y se regañaba mentalmente por no poder decir nada para romper el silencio en el que estaban, muchas veces soñó con estar otra vez cerca de ella y todas las cosas que le diría cuando volviera a verla, pero ahora que la tenia así las palabras no salían de su boca y eso la hacía sentir una gran frustración. Lo que Sora no sabía, era que Layla se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, en diversas ocasiones se encontró así misma mirando a la joven estrella e intentado sacar algún tema de conversación, pero fallando miserablemente en el intento, provocando en ella un sentimiento de ansiedad por su falta de elocuencia.

Tenía muchos deseos de regresar y ser parte del escenario Kaleido nuevamente, pero no podía negar que lo que más anhelaba, lo que realmente deseaba, era actuar otra vez al lado de Sora, su verdadera y única compañera. Se sentía contenta de trabajar con todas las personas con las que había laborado hasta ahora, pero con Sora era otra cosa, con Sora se sentía feliz, viva por así decirlo, sentía que le crecían alas y que podía volar sin temor a nada, y se sentía frustrada de no poder expresar esos sentimientos, y más ahora que la tenía tan cerca después de tanto tiempo.

-_**"**__****__Que ironía que la gran Layla Hamilton, quien siempre tiene palabras que ofrecer en las entrevistas o en el estreno de una película se quede sin ellas frente a__****__una sola persona"_-se rio de si misma con una media sonrisa.

_****__**{Solo que ella no es una simple persona}**_-su mente le recordó.

-Es cierto-dijo Layla en un susurro, el cual Sora escuchó, haciendo que girara la cabeza hacia la rubia y la mirara interrogante.

-¿Decía algo señorita Layla?-preguntaba la joven japonesa mirando fijamente a la ojiazul.

-No-contestó rápidamente, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellas y Layla se regañó mentalmente por no tener nada que decir, sentía que era su obligación traer a flote una conversación, sobre cualquier tema, ya sea sobre nuevos planes o el hecho de regresar nuevamente a Kaleido, pero cuando se disponía a hablar, Sora se le adelantó rompiendo así el molesto silencio.

-Etto…um Layla-san-intentaba decir Sora, llamando la atención de la rubia que miraba de reojo a la pelivioleta-…la verdad es que me siento muy feliz de verla y que esté de nuevo aquí-dijo, mirando a la rubia rápidamente mientras sonreía, para acto seguido, bajar un poco la cabeza en tanto, un ligero dejo de nostalgia se posó en su rostro-te he extrañado mucho- dijo en un susurro, suave y apagado, deseando que Layla no lo hubiera escuchado, sin embargo, sus palabras llegaron como melodiosas notas, traídas por el viento a los oídos de la rubia, quien debido a las palabras, no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa en su boca aflorara.

-La verdad es que yo también me siento feliz de estar de regreso-se detuvo unos metros cuando logró visualizar a su chofer esperando en el auto, pero lo suficientemente alejada para que el mismo no reconociera su presencia-…y- miraba fijamente a la joven, mientras ésta la observaba de forma curiosa-yo también te he extrañado Sora-dijo esto parada frente a la joven japonesa, que al escuchar estas palabras no logró evitar el pequeño rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, haciendo que Layla riera suavemente, mientras que pensaba lo tierna que se veía Sora con ese tinte carmín en su rostro, provocando que diera paso a la siguiente acción de la rubia. Layla en un impulso tomó la cara de Sora en sus manos y beso su mejilla, ligeramente cerca de la comisura de su boca, haciendo que el pequeño rubor que había en el rostro de la joven estrella de Kaleido se intensificara en un completo sonrojo, que llegaba hasta su cuello y que la misma se quedara en un estado de shock por unos segundos.

-**___"Definitivamente se ve linda sonrojada"_**-decía Layla en su mente soltando el rostro de Sora-Nos vemos mañana pequeña-Al escuchar la voz de la ex estrella de Kaleido, Sora salió momentáneamente del estupor en el que se encontraba.

-¡Eeh!...oh si…si hasta mañana señorita Layla-dijo Sora aun con sus mejillas rojas y moviendo las manos en forma de despedida. Sora se quedó parada en el mismo lugar aun después de que el auto de Layla se fuera, absorta en sus pensamientos-**___"Señorita Layla… ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?"_**

-¿Teniendo pensamientos pervertidos Sora?-sonó una voz con un ligero tono divertido- ya que el clima está bien fresco para que tengas toda la cara sonrojada.

-¡Aaaah!... ¡Fool me asustaste!-gritó la joven japonesa mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-Debías estar inmersa en pensamientos placenteros que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia mi estimada Sora-decía Fool con sonrisa pervertida mientras Sora lo observaba con una mirada asesina, pero éste no le prestó atención-y dime Sora, cuáles eran esos pensamientos que te tienen toda ruborizada.

-Ningunos pensamientos Fool, no soy una hentai como tu-dijo está empezando a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

-¿Estás segura Sora?-preguntó el espíritu del escenario flotando detrás de la estrella de Kaleido- ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

Sora se detuvo de golpe al recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos y su cara volvió a tomar un pequeño rubor, pero rápidamente se deciso de él al recordar que sí tenía que decirle algo mas a Fool, su cara se llenó de brillo cuando pensó en la buena noticia que tenia para su amigo el bufón.

-La verdad es que sí hay una noticia que darte mi querido Fool-dijo Sora tomando a Fool por sus pequeños brazos y girando rápidamente junto con él-¡la señorita Layla volverá con nosotros al escenario Kaleido!-decía ésta con su cara radiante de felicidad-¿no te parece una noticia maravillosa Fool?

-¡Sora me estoy mareando!-se quejaba el pequeño mientras sentía que todo su mundo giraba sin parar.

-Lo siento Fool, es que estoy muy emocionada-se disculpó la joven soltando al bufón, quien trataba de mantenerse a flote en tanto su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas.

-Puedo darme cuenta-decía con tono molesto, que luego cambio a uno de sorpresa- ¿espera que dijiste?... ¿Que Layla volverá de nuevo al escenario?

-¡Así es, la señorita Layla será otra vez mi compañera de actuación!... estoy tan feliz Fool que apenas si puedo contener la alegría que embarga mi corazón-decía Sora con una enorme felicidad.

-Yo también estoy feliz Sora, las cartas no mentían cuando dijeron que Layla volvería de nuevo al escenario.

-Tienes razón, por una vez tus cartas auguran buenas noticias Fool-bramó Sora esta vez con una cara de seriedad.

-Me ofendes Sora-contestó el pequeño fantasma haciéndose el herido-como puedes decir que mis cartas solo auguran cosas malas si siempre te han servido de ayuda-dijo ésto último dejando escapar un fingido sollozo.

-Siento haber dicho eso Fool-decía Sora preocupada-no fue mi intención lastimar tus sentimientos.

-Ya no importa-decía mientras cruzaba sus diminutos brazos sobre su pecho y se acercaba a la joven estrella de Kaleido-ahora dime las razones por las cuales Layla volvió nuevamente al escenario.

Al escuchar mencionar el nombre de la actriz, el rostro de Sora volvió a resplandecer.

-Sí, resulta que…

_****__**Mientras que en la casa de la familia Hamilton...**_

-Buenas noches señorita, la cena ya está lista, desea comer ahora-decía Marquarie a la rubia Hamilton quien acababa de llegar hacia unos momentos.

-Por favor, la verdad es que ya tengo un poco de apetito.

-Enseguida ordenaré que le sirvan, con permiso.

-Si muchas gracias.

Diez minutos después la joven actriz se encontraba comiendo plácidamente en el comedor de su mansión mientras le informaba a Marquarie los acontecimientos del día. A la mañana siguiente Layla llegó muy temprano a los entrenamientos como había sido acordado y se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos ya estaban entrenando fuertemente.

-Al parecer todos tienen mucho entusiasmo el día de hoy-decía Layla mientras entraba en el salón de entrenamiento.

-¡Layla-san!...qué bueno que llegó, decidimos comenzar a entrenar temprano para estar listos para el inicio de la obra-decía Sora con la frente perlada de sudor y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me parece muy bien Sora-contestó Layla también con una sonrisa-¿Crees que me pueda unir a ustedes en el entrenamiento?

-Por supuesto señorita, tengo muchos deseos de volver a entrenar junto a usted-decía Sora sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Comencemos entonces-contestó la rubia.

-¡Sí!

Los entrenamientos comenzaron, Layla como siempre mostraba su destreza y gracia en cada movimiento que hacía en los trapecios y las plataformas que Sora y ella usarían para el clímax de la obra. Todos los demás incluyendo Sora se quedaban asombrados al ver la exactitud y la belleza con la cual Layla ejecutaba cada técnica que le pedía Mia sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

_**-"La señorita Layla no deja de sorprenderme, sus movimientos son tan precisos y poseen tanta clase y belleza que pareciera como si ella estuviera bailando un vals en los trapecios…es como si una estrella iluminara el escenario cuando ella ésta arriba de el… ¿pero qué dices Soras?...la señorita Layla sí es una estrella, es la estrella de Kaleido…ella es m…"**_

¡Sora!...¡Sora reacciona!-gritaba Mia tratando de llamar la atención de la joven japonesa la cual parecía estar perdida en la nube de sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Eeeh!…oh perdón Mia es que me distraje un poco es todo je je…-decía ésta con una gota de sudor y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Sora, trata de concentrarte más en el entrenamiento, sabes bien que no podemos permitirnos errores a la hora del show, un error puede costarnos caro-la observó la ojiazul con mirada reprobatoria.

-Si…como usted diga señorita Layla, le prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esta nueva obra sea del gusto de todo el público que viene a vernos en el escenario Kaleido.

-Muy bien, estoy segura que lo conseguiremos-dijo la rubia actriz.

-Bien Sora, necesito que hagas un triple mortal hacia delante, impulsándote con el trapecio para que caigas en la plataforma que se encuentra de frente al trapecio en el cual estás.

-Está bien Mia, como digas.

Pasaron dos semanas de duro entrenamiento, Mia le daba instrucciones a Layla y Sora sobre como seria la secuencia de lucha que tendrían las dos durante el clímax y ellas dos seguían las instrucciones al pie de la letra, en una semana ya su ritmo estaba sincronizado debido a que a pesar de haber actuado juntas hacía mucho tiempo atrás, aun sus cuerpos se mantenían adaptados a los movimientos de la otra y esto les facilitaba más las cosas.

Rosetta y May practicaban una nueva técnica que May había desarrollado mientras que Anna seguía con su grupo practicando sus actos. La adaptación del escenario y los preparativos para la obra ya estaban avanzados, así que Kalos decidió dar un día de descanso a los actores y el equipo detrás del escenario debido al gran trabajo que estaban realizando.

-¡Aah!-soltó un pequeño grito Sora estirándose un poco-que bueno que el jefe decidió darnos un día libre después de tanto entrenamiento ¿No le parece señorita Layla?-preguntó la joven girando el rostro para ver a Layla, que se encontraba unos centímetros cerca de ella tomando un poco de agua de su botella.

-La verdad a mi no me molestaría seguir entrenando-decía la ojiazul mientras ponía sus cosas en su bolsa de entrenamiento-pero acepto que tienes razón y nos merecemos un día de descanso-dijo al ver el rostro un poco decepcionado de Sora.

-Sí, estas dos semanas han sido algo agotadoras, pero estoy muy entusiasmada por el estreno de la nueva obra, y más aún porque volveré a actuar junto a usted-dijo Sora con una cara de alegría.

-Yo también me siento igual Sora, estoy feliz por volver al escenario Kaleido y poder actuar contigo y mis antiguos compañeros-contestó la chica Hamilton con una sonrisa.

Al ver la sonrisa de Layla, las mejillas de Sora se tiñeron de un pequeño tinte rosa.

-Me pregunto qué haré en este día libre que tenemos-Se preguntaba Sora así misma con un dedo en el mentón, mientras caminaba junto a Layla hacia la salida de los camerinos-Rosetta y las demás tienen cosas que hacer y…-se detuvo momentáneamente mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza- ¡ya se!... hace poco abrieron un nuevo parque no muy lejos de aquí… ¿le gustaría ir señorita Layla?-le preguntó a la rubia, quien la miró con una extraña cara entre sorprendida y seria.

-Pe…perdón…de seguro tiene cosas importantes que hacer-decía Sora con la cabeza baja y un pequeño dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Me encantaría-contestó la rubia con una sonrisa lo cual provocó que Sora levantara su cabeza en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijo señorita Layla?

-Dije que me encantaría ir Sora, hace mucho tiempo no me tomo el día para descansar y creo que sería bueno tomar un poco de aire fresco y natural… ¿no crees?

-¡Sí!... ¡claro señorita Layla!

-Muy bien Sora, entonces te paso a buscar mañana a las diez en la entrada de los dormitorios ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece muy bien señorita Layla.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, que pases buenas noches pequeña-se despidió Layla mientras caminaba hacia el chofer que sostenía la puerta trasera del auto abierta esperando por la ojiazul.

-Buenas noches señorita Layla, hasta mañana-decía Sora despidiéndose de su ídolo con una gran sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo bien que se la pasaría al siguiente día. Entró a su cuarto aun sonriendo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su pequeño compañero.

-Me alegra verte de tan buen humor Sora…dime… ¿te ganaste la lotería o acaso alguien te invitó a una cita?-lo ultimo lo dijo con una extraño brillo en los ojos.

-No molestes Fool-dijo ésta mientras se quitaba sus zapatos-es solo que el jefe decidió darnos mañana el día libre y saldré con la señorita Layla-su sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-¡Entonces tendrás una cita con Layla!-gritó el bufón con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Cla…claro que no Fool!-su cara se tornó roja-no…no es así, será solo un paseo por el parque y nada más-decía la joven estrella jugando con el ruedo de su camiseta nerviosamente, aun con su cara roja y la vista al suelo.

-¿Estás segura Sora?-preguntaba el espíritu del escenario con la misma sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Así es, no tengo porque mentirte –respondió la pelivioleta con determinación en su voz-y si me permites Fool voy al cuarto de Rosetta un momento-cuando la joven proseguía a salir de la habitación la voz de su pequeño amigo la hizo detener su andar por un momento.

-Sabes Sora, es bueno ser sinceros con nuestros propios sentimientos, ya que si nos mentimos a nosotros mismos  
¿Cómo podemos ser sinceros con los demás?-le preguntó con voz seria.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso-contestó la joven estrella después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Piénsalo Sora-le dijo acercándose y colocándose cerca de ella-es mas lo que pierdes con no intentar que haciendo el esfuerzo de hacerlo…quien quita y te lleves una sorpresa.

Por unos minutos la habitación se quedó en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el romper de las olas en la orilla de la playa, hasta que Sora decidió contestar.

-Aún sigo sin entender a que te refieres Fool-el pequeño fantasma dejó escapar un respiro en forma de resignación-¿Era eso todo lo que tenias que decirme?

-No-contestó el bufón rápidamente-quiero que tengas cuidado-dijo el mismo con seriedad en su voz, la cual provocó que Sora volteara a verlo con mirada inquisidora.

-¿A qué te refieres con que tenga cuidado?-le preguntó curiosa y extrañada al ver la seriedad en su mirada.

-Las cartas muestran una sombra oscura sobre el escenario Kaleido, no sé exactamente que es, pero siento que algo muy malo va a pasar muy pronto…y ese algo puede cambiar la vida de todos los que nos encontramos en este lugar.

-¿Estás seguro Fool?... ¿No te habrás equivocado?

-No Sora, las cartas nunca se equivocan, por eso te pido que tengas cuidado.

-Está bien, te prometo que tendré todo el cuidado del mundo, ya verás que nada malo pasará-decía la joven estrella en un tono alegre tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo-ahora me voy que Roseta me espera, nos vemos más tarde Fool-decía ésta al salir corriendo de su habitación.

-Espero que tengas razón y las cartas se equivoquen-susurraba el bufón con el semblante serio y preocupado, mientras sostenía una pequeña carta en la mano.

_****__**Continuará**_


	3. Accidente Segunda Parte

_****__**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, todos son propios de sus respectivos autores.**_

_****__**"Pensamientos"**_

_****__**Reencarnación**_

_****__**Capítulo II**_

_****__**Accidente-segunda parte**_

Mientras que Sora había ido a la habitación de Rosetta y Fool meditaba sobre lo que decían las cartas, en la mansión de la familia Hamilton la ojiazul se encontraba muy entretenida hablando por el teléfono con su amiga directora.

-Por dios Kathy de verdad que en todo el tiempo que te conozco nunca has cambiado en nada-decía la rubia de forma divertida-pero cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo van las remodelaciones en el escenario por allá?

-La verdad es que van muy bien, los chicos están trabajando duro y puede que dentro de dos meses aproximadamente este todo listo y preparado para las presentaciones-decía Kathy desde la otra línea-espero que no te sientas demasiado cómoda estando nuevamente en Kaleido y decidas abandonarnos a todos por aquí.

-Sabes bien que no podría hacer eso Kathy, ustedes son mis compañeros de trabajo-decía la rubia algo ofendida-…además siempre te estaré agradecida por la ayuda que me diste cuando sufrí la lesión en mi hombro y tuve que salir del Kaleido Stage.

-Solo era una broma Layla-contestó la directora de forma divertida-aparte de que no tendría ningún problema con que decidieras tomarte una temporada en el Kaleido Stage, a fin de cuentas nosotros no tenemos una Sora por aquí-dijo la directora en tono sugerente-umm hablando de eso… ¿cómo vas con ella?

-La verdad es que vamos muy bien-respondió Layla no captando el tono pícaro que uso su amiga al hacer esa pregunta-nuestra sincronización ya es perfecta y según parece no tendremos ningún problema durante el desarrollo de la obra.

-Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero Layla.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces Kathy?-preguntó la rubia con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, ya que la verdad no le gustó el tono que había usado su amiga hace unos momentos.

-Me refiero a lo que sientes por Sora, a la relación que llevas con ella-dijo la directora suavemente, con precaución, esperando pacientemente la reacción de la rubia, la cual después de unos minutos llegó en forma de una respuesta, que no la sorprendió en lo absoluto, ya que era algo que ella ya esperaba.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres-decía, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho al hablar de eso-la relación que llevo con Sora es de compañeras de trabajo, y por ella solo siento un gran cariño como amiga y mucho orgullo por haberse convertido en mi gran sueño, nada más-dijo de forma tajante, tratando de cambiar la conversación a otra más ligera, a una que no bordeara tanto a terrenos peligrosos para ella, pero para su mala suerte, Kathy no cedió.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto Layla-contestó la directora de forma seria-lo que sientes por Sora no es un simple cariño de amigas, sino algo mucho más fuerte que eso…puede que los demás no se den cuenta y tu no quieras aceptarlo, pero yo he visto la forma en la que tus ojos brillan cuando escuchas su nombre o estas cerca de ella, al igual que tus actuaciones se vuelven más vivas cuando Sora está contigo.

-Kathy por favor-pidió la rubia de forma suplicante.

-Entiendo que puedas sentirte asustada por la reacción que puedan tener ella y todos los demás ante esto-dijo aligerando su voz, para tratar de apaciguar la creciente ansiedad que sentía su compañera de trabajo sobre el tema, y así darle confianza para que se abriera por completo ante ella- a fin de cuentas una relación de ese tipo aun no es bien vista en nuestra sociedad y menos en nuestra área de trabajo, pero piensa Layla que nunca podrás saber cómo serán las cosas si nunca lo intentas…nunca sabrás lo que Sora siente por ti si no le dejas saber lo que sientes-tomó un respiro- aparte de que no pensé que Layla Hamilton pudiera sentir miedo ante estas cosas, eso no es propio de ti Layla-decía, tratando de sonar seria y retadora, ya que estaba consciente de que el orgullo de la rubia era grande, y por lo tanto nunca se rehusaba a algo que pudiera considerar un nuevo reto para ella.

-No es miedo Kathy, es solo que esos temas son muy delicados-dijo suspirando-no quiero perder la confianza que hasta ahora he forjado con ella por algo que puede no ser realidad.

-Si eso es lo que piensas no trataré de convencerte de lo contrario-dijo la directora resignada.

-Bien, voy a dejarte entonces...Kalos nos dio el día libre mañana y Sora y yo decidimos dar una vuelta.

-¡Una cita!-gritó la directora emocionada y divertida.

-¡Kathy no es así!-dijo la rubia en tono de reprimenda y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Aunque lo digas a mi me parece una cita-decía Kathy riendo en la otra línea.

-De verdad que no se puede hablar contigo-decía la ojiazul de forma resignada-hablamos luego.

-Bien-dijo ya más calmada-pero recuerda lo que te dije Layla, ya que las oportunidades solo se dan una vez y hay que aprovecharlas-hizo una breve pausa- espero que no pierdas la tuya-decía en tono serio-buenas noches y que disfrutes tu cita-esto lo dijo con una risa colgando el teléfono para así finalizar la llamada.

-Talvéz tengas razón Kathy-dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras miraba fijamente el teléfono que aún tenía en sus manos-talvéz ya es tiempo de que ponga en claro mis sentimientos-se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana mirando las estrellas-Sora.

/

-Señorita Layla-decía suspirando mientras miraba las estrellas con los brazos cruzados encima de su balcón-¿Qué debo hacer?-las palabras de Fool resonaban en su cabeza-puede que sea tiempo que deje en claro mis sentimientos pero…-recostó su cabeza encima de sus brazos mientras dejaba escapar otro suspiro-¿y si al hacerlo no es lo que esperaba?-cerró sus ojos mientras una ligera brisa movía su cabello-creo que aun así debo averiguarlo-finalizó, levantándose y entrando a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, estaba muy emocionada pero también algo nerviosa porque hoy tendría una "cita" con Layla, como Fool había decidido llamarla el día anterior, y aunque había tratado de convencer a su pequeño amigo de que no era lo que él pensaba, éste no prestaba atención, así que no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y dejar el tema. Después de preparar unos bocadillos que llevaría al parque y ponerlos en una canasta, tomó un baño y al terminar prosiguió a ponerse su ropa la cual consistía en unos capris de color blanco y una blusa de mangas cortas de rayas blancas y violetas, se colocó sus sandalias del mismo color de su pantalón y una pequeña horquilla para sostener los pequeños flequillos que caían a su cara, tomó unos lentes oscuros, los cuales había tenido que comprar debido a que cuando salía a la calle y la gente la reconocía, era bastante incomodo escapar de las personas que querían conocerla o pedirle un autógrafo; se miró una vez más en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, ésto bajo la atenta mirada de Fool que no quitaba la pequeña sonrisa traviesa de su rostro.

-Veo que te has arreglado bien para la cita que tienes con Layla-dijo ésto asegurándose en darle un poco mas de entonación a la palabra cita, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la cara de Sora.

-¡Fool!...ya te he dicho mil veces que no es una cita, es solo una salida normal que tendremos para aprovechar que no tenemos entrenamiento el día de hoy.

-Si como digas…pero aun lo sigo viendo como una cita-decía el bufón mientras flotaba por encima de la cabeza de Sora.

-¡Arrh!…de verdad que no se puede contigo-dijo algo irritada-bueno ya me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a la señorita  
Layla, nos vemos Fool-con esto dicho, Sora se despidió de su amigo y se fue hacia el lugar donde había quedado de verse con la ojiazul.

Por otro lado, Layla ya había llegado al lugar donde se encontraría con Sora, y estaba recostada al lado de la puerta del auto que las llevaría al parque donde habían decidido pasar la tarde, mientras que el chofer esperaba dentro del coche la orden de la rubia para partir. Layla llevaba un atuendo parecido al de Sora, solo que el de ella consistía en un una blusa de color rojo claro y unos capris kaki con sandalias y una cinta del mismo color de su blusa en su dorada cabellera con unos lentes oscuros que cubrían el azul de sus ojos, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la llegada de la joven japonesa.

-¡Señorita Layla!-la llamó Sora mientras se acercaba a ella haciendo que la ojiazul saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Buen día Sora-la recibió con una cálida sonrisa que provocó que a Sora se le subieran un poco los colores a la cara-lista para partir.

-Así es-contestó la joven acróbata devolviéndole la sonrisa a la rubia-espero que no tenga mucho tiempo esperando.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar-contestó mientras notaba la cesta que tenia Sora en la mano-¿eso es?-preguntó señalando la canasta.

-Oh es que…umm me pareció buena idea hacer un pequeño picnic en el parque ya que el día está muy lindo-dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Me parece buena idea-contestó la rubia con una sonrisa al ver la cara sonrojada de Sora- entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos-dijo indicándole a la joven que entrara en el auto, lo cual ésta accedió y después de estar cómodamente en el interior la joven actriz le indicó al chofer que podían partir.

El viaje hacia el parque tomó solo quince minutos, en los cuales ninguna de las dos acróbatas dijo nada por miedo a romper el cómodo silencio en el que se encontraban, por no querer decir algo que molestara a la otra, al llegar al parque  
Layla le indicó al chofer que podía retirarse y después ella lo llamaría cuando estuvieran listas para volver, éste asintió y se marchó dejando a las dos jóvenes en la entrada del lugar donde habían decidido pasar la tarde.

-Entremos señorita Layla-invitó Sora señalando la entrada del parque.

-Bien, vamos entonces-con esto las dos entraron al lugar y se quedaron sorprendida al ver el paisaje.

Decir que el lugar era solo bonito era una infravaloración, ya que era totalmente hermoso, lleno de arboles de hojas verdes y brillantes, varios tipos de flores de diferentes especies y colores, un gran estanque de agua cristalina podía verse en el centro del parque, en el cual se encontraban cisnes y otros peces nadando tranquilamente. Una gran cantidad de bancas se localizaban dispersas en toda el área, y muchos sitios en los cuales podía disfrutarse de un picnic bajo la sombra de un árbol, encima de la grama, verde mientras la fresca brisa del día jugaba con tu cabello, sin duda un verdadero oasis natural dentro de la ciudad.

-Hay muchas personas el día de hoy-comentó la rubia mientras miraba como las personas se encontraban diseminadas por toda la zona con sus picnics preparados encima de la hierba.

-Tiene razón Layla-san…había escuchado que este lugar era muy visitado por el clima fresco y agradable y la tranquilidad que ofrece para pasar el día, al parecer era cierto lo que decían.

-Así parece, puede que sea difícil encontrar un lugar donde podamos acomodarnos.

-Sí…umm busquemos entonces-con esto dicho las dos comenzaron a introducirse más al centro del parque, hasta que Sora logró visualizar un lugar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que se encontraba un poco mas apartado de todos los demás.

-Mire aquel lugar señorita Layla-decía Sora señalando el sitio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-creo que podemos acomodarnos allá.

-Tienes razón, ese lugar está perfecto-contestó la rubia devolviéndole la misma sonrisa a Sora. Así las dos decidieron dirigirse al área escogida para poder pasar la tarde, abrieron la pequeña manta que Sora había llevado y se acomodaron en ella para luego comenzar una cómoda y divertida charla que se basó mayormente en cosas concernientes al escenario y todas las cosas que habían pasado en el Kaleido Stage durante la ausencia de la rubia, al igual que las cosas que Layla ha vivido en Broadway.

-¿De verdad… todo eso ha pasado?- preguntaba la ojiazul mientras trataba de calmar la risa provocada por algo que Sora le había dicho.

-Así es señorita Layla- contestó la joven japonesa con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro mientras miraba como reía la ojiazul- _**"**__****__**señorita Layla, que bien se siente verla reír de esa manera, y más saber que yo soy la causante de esa risa…como me gustaría verla reír de esa forma siempre, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento por usted"-**_pensaba la joven acróbata mientras dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro y fijaba su vista en su regazo.

-_**"**__****__**Sora, que linda te ves con tu carita toda sonrojada…como deseo ver esas reacciones más seguido en tu rostro y compartir más tiempo como este contigo…pero la verdad es que me asusta que rechaces los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, pero Kathy tiene razón y debo poner en claro mis sentimientos y dejarte saber de ellos…sino nunca podré saber lo que realmente piensas de mi".**_

Después de ese pequeño debate mental que tuvieron las dos, éstas decidieron seguir con su entretenida conversación durante horas, estaban tan centradas en lo que decía la otra que no se fijaron como el tiempo pasó rápidamente y ya había llegado la tarde y con ello casi la puesta del sol.

-Creo que debemos irnos Sora, ya está atardeciendo y mañana tendremos entrenamiento temprano-dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba sus lentes negros para proteger sus ojos de los últimos reflejos del sol.

-Tiene razón señorita Layla, creo que nos entretuvimos mucho en la conversación que no nos dimos cuenta como las horas pasaron-contestó la joven imitando las acciones de la rubia.

-Así es, dicen que cuando compartes tu tiempo con una persona que te agrada éste pasa rápido-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- y tú me agradas mucho Sora- finalizó mientras la miraba, provocando que a Sora los colores se le subieran a la cara.

-Ti…tiene usted razón señorita Layla-contestó la joven japonesa tratando lo más posible de controlar el rojo de su rostro.

-Sora, la verdad es que me gustaría que dejaras de usar el apelativo de "señorita" cada vez que usas mi nombre, tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos para que sigas con esas formalidades-dijo la rubia deteniéndose un momento y mirando a Sora fijamente.

- Pe…pero señorita Layla la verdad es que…

- Sin peros Sora-le dijo colocando dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven estrella, provocando que el corazón de ésta latiera de forma desenfrenada-te lo dije aquella ves, cuando lograste vencerme en aquella competencia que tuvimos para obtener el papel de Odette, ya no soy tu superior Sora, dejé de serlo desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso no veo la razón por la cual debas seguir tratándome como si no hubiera confianza entre nosotras… ¿o es que acaso no me consideras una persona cercana a ti?- preguntó la rubia con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

- Cla…claro que no seño digo Layla- decía Sora moviendo las manos algo exaltada- la verdad es que de todos mis compañeros siento que contigo comparto un lazo más fuerte que con los demás- dijo con la cara aún más roja y con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Yo también siento lo mismo contigo Sora- dijo la rubia colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sora haciendo que ésta la mirara y brindándole una cálida sonrisa- Sora la verdad es que yo…

-Edado.

- ¡Eh!- dijeron Sora y Layla al unísono cuando escucharon la voz de un pequeño niño tirando de los pantalones de la pelivioleta.

Edado- repetía el pequeñín, mientras señalaba un carrito de helados que se encontraba en una de las esquinas cerca de la salida del parque.

- Hola pequeño- saludaron Sora y Layla al mismo tiempo colocándose al nivel de la cara del chiquillo-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Sora con una sonrisa.

-Iguel- contestó el niño mientras fijaba la vista entre una y otra.

- ¿Iguel?- se preguntaron las dos mientras se miraban de forma confusa- a ver pequeño te llamas Miguel- preguntó Layla brindándole una sonrisa al chiquitín, quien asintió al escuchar su nombre.

-Tienes un lindo nombre Miguel- dijo Sora acariciando la cabeza del niño- y dime Miguel… ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tres.

-¿Tres?- volvió a preguntar Layla a lo cual el niño nuevamente asintió- ¿y dónde está tu mami pequeño?

- Allá- señaló el niño al carrito de helados.

- Creo que quiere un helado- le dijo Sora a Layla al ver la dirección en la cual el niño estaba señalando.

-Así parece, lo llevaré hasta allá para ver si su madre se encuentra cerca-decía la rubia mientras se ponía de pie al igual que Sora.

-Voy contigo.

- No te preocupes, mejor espérame cerca de la salida, a fin que el chofer debe de estar por llegar y sería bueno que por lo menos vea a una de nosotras esperando.

- Puede que tengas razón, entonces te esperare en la banca que se encuentra cerca de la puerta, donde están los niños jugando con la pelota.

- Muy bien, no tardo, vamos a buscar a tu mami y a comprarte un helado Miguel- dijo la rubia tomando la pequeña mano del niño entre las suyas y dirigiéndose hacia el carrito de helados, se detuvo un momento y giró el rostro para ver a Sora, quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, para la cual la rubia respondió con una propia y siguió caminando.

-_**"**__****__**La señorita Layla se ve preciosa caminado junto con Miguel, estoy segura que cuando tenga sus propios hijos se verá tan linda como ahora"**_- este pensamiento le trajo un poco de tristeza a la joven acróbata, que decidió dirigirse hacia el lugar donde quedó de esperar a la rubia.

Mientras que Layla se encontraba frente al carrito de helados lista para pedir una orden.

-¡Miguel! ¡Oh por dios Miguel estas bien!- gritaba una joven de alrededor de 25 años de edad abrazando fuertemente al pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Disculpe, es usted la madre del pequeño?- preguntó la rubia a la joven que aun abrazaba fuertemente al chiquitín.

- Así es, mi nombre es Marta, muchas gracias por encontrarlo, anduve todo el parque detrás de él- decía la joven mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

- No fue nada, la verdad él fue quien me encontró a mí- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- soy Lay…

-¡No puede ser!... ¡usted es Layla Hamilton!- gritó Marta con el rostro lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad al ver como la estrella se quitaba sus lentes y dejaba al descubierto sus azules ojos.

- Veo que me conoce.

-¡Como no conocerla, si usted es una de las más grandes estrellas del escenario Kaleido, es un placer enorme conocerla en persona!

- El placer es todo mío, tiene un niño muy lindo.

- Muchas gracias-contestó sonriendo mientras abrazaba al pequeño-bueno señorita Hamilton debo retirarme, otra vez le agradezco infinitamente el que haya encontrado a Miguel, no sé qué hubiera hecho si algo llegara a pasarle.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, hasta luego Miguel- con esto la joven se retiró y Layla decidió comprar unos helados para ella y para Sora, cuando de pronto sintió una tremenda punzada en el pecho que por unos momentos la dejó sin aire…

-_**"**__****__**¿Qué es este mal presentimiento que tengo?... ¿Por qué siento esta enorme angustia en el pecho?"**_- se preguntaba cuando…

¡Crack!

¡Aaaaahhhh!

_****__**Continuará**_


	4. Malas noticias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, son obra de sus respectivos autores, solo los tomo prestado por simple diversión.

"_Pensamientos"_

**Recuerdos**

**Nota: **Pido disculpas de antemano si los personajes parecen un poco fuera de su carácter, todo eso es debido a la situación.

_**Reencarnación**_

_**Capitulo Tres**_

Crack

¡Aaaaahhhh!

_**3-Malas noticias.**_

Las puertas se abrieron de forma violenta, mientras un grupo de personas arrastraban rápidamente una camilla, que llevaba una persona recostada sobre ella.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-preguntó la doctora Kate mientras miraba a uno de los paramédicos.

-Fue atropellada por un auto, tiene una fractura en el cráneo y en las costillas, diversos golpes por todo el cuerpo, pupilas dilatadas, presión sanguínea entre 50/90 muy por debajo de lo normal, ha perdido mucha sangre, presenta síntomas de trauma abdominal y no recobró la conciencia en todo el camino de regreso al hospital.

-Muy bien, todo está listo para la operación, quiero que le practiquen un TAC de emergencia para determinar los daños causados por el choque y después la llevan de inmediato al quirófano-ordenó la doctora a los paramédicos los cuales solo asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala de operaciones para seguir la orden-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a la joven que se encontraba parada frente a ella con una mirada perdida viendo toda la situación.

-Sí-contestó en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Muy bien, necesito que contactes de inmediato a Kalos y le informes la situación, necesitamos saber su historial clínico, para ver si ésta es alérgica a algún tipo de reactivo o medicamento y puede que él tenga esos datos…yo mientras tanto iré al quirófano para comenzar con la operación-dijo la doctora mientras miraba a la joven fijamente.

-Está bien-contestó ella.

-Cerca del quirófano hay una pequeña sala de espera, puedes quedarte allá mientras terminamos de operar-con esto dicho la doctora se disponía a retirarse cuando escuchó que la llamaba.

-¿Kate va…va a estar bien verdad?-preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras miraba a la doctora con ojos suplicantes.

La doctora solo la miró y le ofreció media sonrisa-no lo sé-contestó-pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible porque así sea-con esto dicho se dirigió a toda prisa al quirófano, mientras la joven veía como las puertas se cerraban frente a ella.

Camino al lugar donde le había señalado Kate y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, observó fijamente que estos eran blancos al igual que las paredes que la estaban rodeando, las cuales hacían un enorme contraste con el rojo de la sangre que manchaba su ropa, miró hacia el frente y vio que en la mesita que hacia juego con los muebles, había una pequeña planta de verdes hojas, las cuales se mostraban llenas de vida, la vida que sentía que a ella se le estaba escapando en ese momento.

Trató de respirar hondo para poder calmar lo acelerado de su corazón, desde siempre había odiado los hospitales, sus paredes blancas y el olor a antisépticos y medicamentos le traía malos recuerdos que de niña había querido borrar de su memoria, esos recuerdos que evocaban una enorme cantidad de sentimientos tristes al pensar como desde que era una pequeña, siempre tenía que venir por aquí y caminar por esos conocidos pasillos para poder ver a su madre, que permaneció tanto tiempo interna en este lugar, miró hacia la distancia y por un momento creyó verse cuando niña corriendo por el lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Respiró hondo nuevamente, de verdad que la angustia que le invadía el cuerpo la estaba haciendo ver cosas que no eran realidad, giró la vista hacia la pequeña luz roja que indicaba que la sala de operaciones estaba en uso, mientras recordaba como el día que había sido uno de los más felices de su vida se había convertido en una terrible pesadilla…

_**Flashback**_

_**- Dos por favor -pidió la rubia con una sonrisa frente al carrito de helados.**_

_**- En un momento- contestó el heladero en tanto servía la orden a la joven actriz-aquí tiene señorita.**_

_**- Muchas grac…- las palabras de la joven actriz murieron en su boca al sentir como una enorme punzada le taladraba el pecho y le cortaba la respiración, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y pudo sentir como su corazón latía de una forma tan desmesurada, que parecía que quería salirse de su lugar, mientras una enorme angustia le invadía el cuerpo- "¿Qué es esta angustia que nuevamente estoy sintiendo?"- se preguntó, mientras apretaba un poco mas fuerte su torso.**_

_**- ¿Señorita está usted bien?- preguntó algo angustiado el heladero al ver como la cara de la rubia se mostraba un poco pálida y esta tenía la respiración algo agitada, mientras la mano en su pecho se oprimía cada vez más-¡Señorita!-volvió a llamarla, esta vez un poco mas fuerte haciendo que la rubia saliera de su estupor.**_

_**-Sí muchas gracias-miró al heladero con media sonrisa la cual al hombre no lo tranquilizó del todo, pagó por su orden y cuando se disponía a irse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sora, fue cuando un enorme estruendo se escuchó por todo el parque, unido a los gritos angustiosos de varias personas-"Sora"- fue la primera palabra que llegó a los labios de la joven actriz al sentir como la punzada que había sentido hacia unos momentos aumentaba en fuerza, tiró los helados que tenía en las manos y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde varias personas habían comenzado a reunirse.**_

_**No era propio de ella correr de esa forma tan desesperada, ya que siempre ha sido una persona que guarda la clase y la calma ante cualquier situación, pero por alguna razón sentía que debía llegar a ese lugar a toda prisa, y al hacerlo lo que vio la dejó totalmente paralizada, su respiración y corazón se detuvieron por completo.**_

_**Ahí, tirada en el pavimento y con los ojos cerrados a la luz del atardecer se encontraba Sora, su ropa blanca teñida en un intenso carmín debido al charco de sangre que se encontraba debajo de ella.**_

_**Layla sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas al ver la escena frente a ella, su cuerpo por un momento perdió toda habilidad motora y su corazón y pulmones no funcionaban, los murmullos de unas personas la sacaron de su trance haciéndola reaccionar-¡Sora!-gritó su nombre arrodillándose frente a la joven japonesa y tomando una de sus ensangrentadas manos entre las de ella-¡Sora!...¡Sora despierta por favor!-decía-¡llamen a una ambulancia!-ordenó con voz fuerte y firme, ocultando bien la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.**_

_**-Ya lo hemos hecho señorita-dijo una de las personas que se encontraba cerca de ellas.**_

_**La ojiazul le agradeció y siguió apretando la mano de Sora mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-"¿Qué paso?"- era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero su pregunta tuvo inmediata respuesta cuando las palabras de unas personas que estaban alrededor, la sacaron de su pequeña divagación.**_

_**-Todo pasó muy rápido-dijo una señora con voz cortada que se encontraba detrás de la ojiazul- lo único que pudimos ver fue como los niños estaban jugando cerca de la entrada cuando a uno de ellos se le escapó la pelota y fue a parar a la calle- trataba de decir en medio de su llanto-el niño fue a buscar su balón cuando un carro venia a toda velocidad para arriba de él, la joven logró empujar al pequeño para el otro lado pero no pudo evitar que el auto la atropellara a ella- terminó de decir entre sollozos, al recodar el hecho que había trascendido hacia unos momentos, Layla iba a decir algo cuando el sonido de unas sirenas se escuchó por todo el lugar.**_

_**- Dennos un permiso para atender a la paciente por favor-pidió uno de los paramédicos que había salido de la ambulancia junto con una camilla y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, haciendo que todos incluyendo una renuente Layla le diera espacio para atender a Sora- Su pulso está muy débil y al parecer tiene varias costillas fracturadas, al igual que una fractura en la parte derecha del cráneo- decía uno de los paramédicos que estaba atendiendo a la joven japonesa- ¡Rápido! llama al hospital y pide que tengan el quirófano listo para cuando lleguemos- pidió a uno de sus compañeros mientras se encargaban de subir a Sora a la ambulancia- ¿Es usted familiar?- le preguntó a la rubia que veía como se desenvolvía todo.**_

_**-Sí, ella es mi familia- dijo-"y alguien muy importante para mí"- pensó.**_

_**- Muy bien, necesitamos que nos acompañe al hospital para que pueda facilitarnos los datos de la paciente- la rubia asintió y rápidamente subió a la ambulancia junto con Sora y los paramédicos, el viaje al hospital solo tomó 10 minutos y al llegar Kate ya los estaba esperando y…**_

- ¡Layla!- una voz la sacó de sus recuerdos y al voltear a ver pudo ver a Sarah y a Kalos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella.

- ¡Por Dios pero que ha pasado!- preguntó Sarah angustiada al ver la ropa de Layla manchada de sangre y la mirada de ésta perdida.

- Sora sufrió un accidente…un auto la atropelló y…- no pudo terminar de decir las cosas, ya que un gran nudo se le hizo en la garganta y las lágrimas que desde hacía rato amenazaban con salir de sus ojos salieron de estos como una cascada cayendo de una montaña, se lanzó hacia Sarah abrazándola fuertemente, mientras no podía controlar los sollozos que salían de su boca.

La joven cantante se quedó sorprendida al ver la forma en la que la ojiazul la abrazaba mientras lloraba, nunca la había visto de esa manera, ya que Layla siempre fue una mujer fuerte de carácter y no mostraba su debilidad ante nada, pero Sora tenía la capacidad de cambiar la forma de ser de las personas y Layla no fue la excepción a esto. Sarah abrazó a Layla tratando de calmarla mientras le daba a Kalos una mirada de preocupación y angustia por lo que la rubia les había dicho; después de varios minutos Layla se calmó lo suficiente para contarles a Sarah y a Kalos todo lo que había sucedido.

-Todo comenzó cuando…

**En la sala de operaciones…**

- ¡Doctora! la presión arterial de la paciente está decayendo nuevamente, está perdiendo mucha sangre…si sigue así puede sufrir un shock hipovolémico- decía uno de los enfermeros que se encontraban en la sala de operaciones con Kate.

- Rápido, colóquenle otra vía intravenosa y dos unidades más de O-, necesitamos administrarle líquidos para reponer la perdida mientras intentamos detener ésta hemorragia-decía Kate mientras tomaba el succionador de las manos de una de las enfermeras, aspirando toda el área ensangrentada en el abdomen de Sora, mientras trataba de parar la pérdida de sangre de la cual era presa la joven japonesa.

- Doctora, ya le hemos colocado tres unidades de sangre total y la hemorragia aun no cesa, debemos buscar otros métodos para detener el sangrado ya que las transfusiones no están funcionando.

- Tienes razón, colóquenle una unidad extra solo de plasma rico en fibrinógeno y demás factores de coagulación…tenemos que parar esta hemorragia a como dé lugar.

- Como usted ordene doctora.

-_**"Vamos Sora, si sigues así vas a terminar con todo el suministro de sangre del hospital"-**_pensaba Kate mientras trataba de contener la pérdida de sangre en el abdomen de la joven acróbata.

/

-Ya hace tres horas que comenzó la operación y aún no sabemos nada- decía una angustiada Layla mientras ella y Sarah caminaban de un lugar a otro por la sala de espera.

- Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, Kate es una de las mejores doctoras de la ciudad- decía Kalos tratando de calmar a las dos mujeres que se encontraban con él.

- Tienes razón-dijo Sarah, mirando a la otra rubia que se había detenido, viendo fijamente la luz roja que aun se encontraba encendida en la sala de emergencias-confiemos en las habilidades de Kate-finalizó, haciendo que la ojiazul asintiera.

**Mientras en la sala de operaciones…**

Beep Beep Beep

- ¡Doctora, la paciente está sufriendo un paro cardiaco!- informó una de las enfermeras.

- ¡Rápido, comiencen con las comprensiones, carguen el desfibrilador a 200!

- Sí.

-¡Aléjense!- gritó Kate mientras colocaba el aparato en el pecho de Sora provocando que el cuerpo de ésta se sacudiera violentamente debido a la carga- ¡carguen a 250!… ¡aléjense!

- Su pulso sigue decayendo doctora, la estamos perdiendo.

- Aun no, coloquen 1mg de Epinefrina y carguen a 300… ¡aléjense!

- No está funcionando- decía una de las enfermeras de forma derrotada.

- ¡Una vez más…aléjense!-_**"con un demonio Sora reacciona"-**_ ¡Otra vez!

Bip Bip Bip.

- ¡Está volviendo doctora!... ¡el pulso de la paciente está subiendo nuevamente!

- Muy bien-susurró Kate aliviada, mientras una de las enfermeras limpiaba el sudor de su frente- terminemos de operar.

Media hora después, las puertas de la sala de operaciones se abrieron mostrando una Kate bastante agotada, al verla salir, Layla, Sarah y Kalos fueron de inmediato donde ella para saber cómo había salido todo.

- ¿Cómo esta Sora?- preguntaron los tres al unísono a una Kate que miraba para todos lados menos a los ojos inquisidores de las tres personas frente a ella.

- Acompáñenme a mi consultorio para poder explicarles algunas cosas- con esto dicho, Kate los dirigió a su consultorio para poder hablar mejor sobre el estado de Sora, al llegar al lugar Kate les pidió que tomaran asiento mientras ella sacaba unas radiografías de un sobre y tomaba asiento en su silla.

- Kate por favor necesitamos saber cómo está Sora… ¿Estará bien verdad?- preguntaba una visiblemente nerviosa Layla.

La doctora tomó un bocado de aire para poder calmar un poco sus nervios- Siento mucho decir esto pero…la operación no salió como hubiéramos querido.

- ¿A qué te refieres Kate?- preguntó Kalos que estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de nervios al ver el rostro de la doctora.

- Debido al fuerte impacto producido por el choque, el cuerpo de Sora recibió graves daños, durante la operación tuvo una fuerte baja de presión arterial que le provocó un comienzo de infarto y eso no es todo- tomó las radiografías que tenía en las manos y se las mostró a los demás- tiene una leve lesión en la parte derecha del cráneo y tres costillas fracturadas, pero eso no es lo más grave- tomó aire una vez más- el golpe le provocó un trauma abdominal, una laceración en el bazo que ha creado una hemorragia grave, lamentablemente el daño en este órgano ha sido muy grande, por lo mismo, tuvimos que practicarle una esplenectomía para poder extirparle el órgano dañado, el gran problema de todo esto es que Sora es alérgica a algunos medicamentos que impiden que su cuerpo tenga una mejor recuperación y…

- ¿Qué nos estas queriendo decir con eso Kate?- preguntó Sarah en tanto sostenía la mano de Layla que no dejaba de temblar.

- Lo que quiero decir…-volvió a tomar aire cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente para luego abrirlos y mirar a todos fijamente- lo que quiero decir es que la hemorragia provocada por la rotura del bazo y la extracción del mismo, ha producido un ligero aumento en el recuento de plaquetas en el organismo de Sora, lo que supone un enorme riesgo de formación de coágulos potencialmente mortales.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir Kate?-preguntó Layla no entendiendo o no queriendo entender lo que la doctora estaba diciendo.

-Quiere decir Layla que, si no bajamos el nivel de trombocitos en la sangre de Sora, estos pueden formar coágulos en las arterias y vasos sanguíneos que impedirían que la sangre fluya normalmente, lo que en el peor de los casos puede provocar un infarto fulminante o un accidente cerebro vascular que la puede llevar a la muerte-terminó de decir Kate con el rostro ensombrecido y serio, viendo como la cara de los demás que la acompañaban en la mediana habitación que utilizaba como consultorio, palidecía conforme pasaban los segundos, y un incomodo silencio se posaba en el ambiente, mientras las personas que estaban frente a ella trataban de asimilar la noticia que hacía unos momentos ella con mucho pesar les había dado.

- ¡Eso no es posible!- dijo Layla por lo bajo, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza- ¡Eso no es posible!-gritó, parándose de forma violenta de su asiento haciendo así que todos se sorprendieran al verla- no es posible que lo que estés diciendo sea verdad Kate, Sora…Sora es una persona fuerte… ¡por Dios ha demostrado ser más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros!

- Layla tiene razón- dijo Sarah mientras miraba a la doctora- Sora siempre ha demostrado ser una persona fuerte y ha sabido salir de los retos que se le presentan- terminó tratando de contener las lagrimas en sus ojos al escuchar las cosas que les decía la doctora.

- Entiendo lo que dicen y estoy completamente de acuerdo con ello, ya que, gracias a los entrenamientos que ha tenido su cuerpo no recibió un daño mayor y el accidente no le provocó una muerte inmediata.

- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?- preguntó Kalos al ver como Layla y Sarah no eran capaces de articular palabras.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para evitar que las cosas empeoren y buscar una solución, según los análisis sanguíneos que le hemos practicado y otras pruebas de rutina pre y post-operatorias, Sora muestra un cuadro de alergia a ciertos químicos anticoagulantes, lo cual hace más difícil suministrarle un tratamiento adecuado para acelerar el proceso y disminuir la trombocitosis- decía Kate sintiéndose frustrada y masajeando su cien, debido a la enorme jaqueca que se estaba formando en su cabeza-lamentablemente solo podemos esperar que el cuerpo de Sora reaccione de forma satisfactoria a las pequeñas dosis de medicamentos que le estamos suministrando y…-tomó una breve pausa para llamar la atención de todos- confiar en la fortaleza y la tenacidad para luchar que siempre nos ha mostrado-finalizó, mirando fijamente a la ojiazul quien asintió ligeramente.

- Quiero verla- pidió Layla un poco más calmada- quiero ver a Sora.

- Lo siento mucho Layla, pero eso no podrá ser posible- dijo con una mirada algo triste- Sora fue ingresada al área de cuidados intensivos y en ese lugar están restringidas las visitas, son reglas del hospital.

- Kate por favor.

- Realmente lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada, tenemos que tenerla en observación por un promedio de 24 horas para ver cómo reacciona al tratamiento, pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que pueden visitarla el día de mañana, pero por hoy no se puede hacer nada más.

- Pero…

- Ya escuchaste a Kate, por hoy no podemos hacer nada Layla, será mejor venir mañana temprano.

- No voy a moverme de aquí- dijo la rubia con convicción haciendo que todos la miraran.

-Layla sabes que no…-intentó decir la doctora a lo que la actriz la interrumpió.

-Sé bien lo que dijiste Kate y no voy a trata de convencerte de lo contrario- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano al ver como la doctora hacia el intento de protestar- pero tampoco podrán convencerme de que me mueva de aquí- decía mirando uno por uno a todos los habitantes del consultorio- Sora…Sora siempre ha estado conmigo cuando más la he necesitado y quiero…-trataba de decir mientras un enorme nudo se le formaba en la garganta y apretaba sus puños con fuerza-también quiero estar ahí para ella ahora que es ella quien necesita de mi- finalizó respirando profundo, en un intento por controlar el tumulto de sentimientos y emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, donde la desesperación y la angustia se coronaban con reyes.

-Creo que no habrá forma de convencerte de lo contrario no es así- preguntó de forma retorica la doctora con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, que lograba salir a flote a pesar de los nervios y la preocupación que la embargaba, al ser consciente del verdadero estado de la joven estrella de Kaleido- "Layla y Sora, igual de testarudas las dos…solo espero que esa terquedad sea suficiente para que Sora asimile el tratamiento y pueda mejorar su condición, ya que, no sé que pueda pasar si no logra hacerlo"-pensaba la doctora mientras miraba como Layla le daba algunas instrucciones a Sarah, y Kalos se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes del consultorio con los brazos cruzados y la mirada distante.

-Te lo encargo Sarah, con todo…ésto-dijo entre dientes-olvidé mi teléfono y todo lo demás.

-Es normal Layla ha sido…ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para todos-dijo tratando de controlar sus lágrimas-no quiero pensar como reaccionaran los chicos cuando les dé la noticia-finalizó entre sollozos, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Kalos mientras éste la abrazaba, en tanto Layla giraba el rostro.

-Sora estará bien- trataba de convencerla el dueño del escenario, en un faceta muy poco característica de él, que bordeaba el límite de lo extraño-debemos regresar a Kaleido-le dijo sintiendo como su pareja asentía.

- Una cosa más, es recomendable que le avisen a los padres de Sora sobre la situación para que estén presentes por si acaso ocurre algún cambio inesperado.

- Muy bien, yo mismo me haré cargo de eso, Sora es mi responsabilidad después de todo-dijo Kalos con voz neutral.

- Bien, ahora si me permiten tengo que hacer unas rondas por el hospital- con esto dicho Kate se disponía a salir del consultorio pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo en la puerta y miró a todos- Se muy bien como se están sintiendo en este momento, ya que Sora es una persona especial para todos nosotros, pero como bien han dicho, ella es una chica fuerte y estoy segura que podrá salir de esto, aparte de que yo como doctora haré todo lo que esté en mis manos porque así sea- todos asintieron a las palabras de Kate, ésta les dedico una ligera sonrisa y salió de su consultorio acompañada de una enfermera que esta parada frente a la puerta a punto de tocar en ésta.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- preguntó Sarah con ojos rojos por el llanto y voz angustiada, a una Layla de semblante triste y mirada perdida, sus manos y su ropa aun tenían manchas rojas por la sangre derramada de las heridas de Sora, provocando que un nuevo mar de lágrimas se derramara de los verdes ojos de la cantante de Kaleido.

No vio las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba Sora después del accidentes cuando llegó al hospital, pero al escuchar las palabras poco alentadoras de Kate, y más aun, la forma en la que se encontraba la ex estrella del escenario, podía darse una idea de lo grave de la situación y lo desesperante y aterrador que debió ser para Layla ser testigo de algo tan fuerte como eso, peor aún, conociendo lo importante que es la joven estrella para ella.

¡Dioses! Pero si ella misma estaba que se moría de los nervios y la desesperación.

-Estaré bien Sarah- trató de decir para animarla, trató de sacar esa voz convincente y fría, esa voz que usaba cuando alguna de las escenas de sus películas requerían que su papel se mostrara firme y fuerte frente a los demás, cuando su personaje debía demostrar que estaba libre de sentimientos y emociones que le afectaran. Esas películas que tantas veces llegó a odiar, porque no eran algo que le gustara y disfrutara, pero que ahora mismo, en ese mismo momento, deseaba que todo realmente fuera una película, producida por un mal productor y un pésimo libretista.

Aquello de lo que tantas veces se quejó, y odió hacer porque le parecía irreal y ficticio, ahora moría porque ese mundo de vana fantasía fuera realmente la realidad, y no la pesadilla en la que se encontraba sumergida.

Parece que el destino al final le estaba cobrando sus quejas, y por consiguiente y de la forma más cruel, burlándose de ella.

-Estaré bien- dijo una vez más, esta vez de forma más firme, esta vez, usando esa fachada que la hacía tan famosa en las grandes pantallas, sabiendo que sus ojos no negaban lo que intentaban ocultar sus palabras, pero aun así, queriendo convencer no solo a la persona que la veía con mirada compasiva y desolada, sino también, intentando convencerse a ella misma que estaría bien- "debo estar bien"- se dijo así misma, aun sabiendo que no terminaba de saber nada, de entender nada, aun sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por minuto, que las manos le estaban sudando, y que ese hueco en el estomago y en el pecho no la dejaban respirar.

-uh-hu-asintió sin estar convencida, pero sabía que no lograría nada intentando persuadir a la ojiazul de volver a casa, la terquedad de la joven actriz era algo que siempre la había caracterizado, y por lo que ahora mismo se sentía agradecida, ya que estaba ayudando a que Layla asimilara con mas fortaleza la situación por la que estaban pasando en esos momentos-me comunicaré con Macquerie para informarle que no regresarás hoy a casa-le dijo a la otra rubia, mientras de reojo veía como su pareja se dirigía hacia la salida del consultorio de la doctora-vendré a la primera hora de la mañana, quiero estar enterada de cómo sigue Sora-decía tratando de controlar el quiebre de su voz, aun sin poder asimilar que se encontraban en esa situación tan terrorífica-¡Jesús!...aun no sé cómo le diré a los chicos lo que pasó, todos lo tomaran muy mal, sobre todo Rosetta que es la más apegada a Sora-su voz se quebró y una nueva oleada de lágrimas se derramaron de sus verdes ojos, haciendo que esta vez fuera la otra rubia quien la tomara entre sus brazos para tratar de consolarla.

-Sora estará bien Sarah, es más fuerte que tu y que yo, estoy segura que podrá salir de esto como siempre lo ha hecho-decía en tono suave y esperando sonar convincente.

-Tienes razón-asintió la cantante secándose las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír-confiemos en que saldrá de ésta, debo irme, aun debemos llamar a los padres de Sora e informarles sobre lo sucedido, espero que puedan estar aquí para mañana.

-Bien.

-Hasta mañana Layla, estaremos aquí a primera hora.

-Me llamas al móvil por cualquier cosa-le dijo Kalos con voz seria pero con un dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

-Lo haré, hasta mañana.

Con esto dicho, los dos fundadores del Kaleido Stage se marcharon, dejando a Layla sumida en pensamientos y tristezas, se acercó a la puerta del consultorio, posando su frente sobre ella, mientras un amargo llanto descendía sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba desahogarse, de alguna u otra forma sacar toda esa preocupación que la estaba consumiendo, toda esa frustración que le provocaba el saber que estuvo ahí, que había pasado un día maravilloso, uno de los días más sensacionales que recuerda haber disfrutado desde que se marchara del Kaleido Stage, al haber terminado de realizar la Técnica Fantástica.

Una hermosa tarde que como humo se había esfumado de entre sus dedos, convirtiendo toda esa alegría en un puñal, que sentía le atravesaba el alma, al sentir que no pudo hacer nada para evitar esa desgracia que ahora estaban pasando.

-"Si no hubiera ido por esos malditos helados"- se recriminó así misma apretando los puños con fuerza, mientras el olor a sangre seca en su ropa se mezclaba con el aroma de antisépticos que rondaba todo el consultorio de paredes blancas, convirtiéndose en un almizcle insoportable para su olfato y sus sentidos que le causaban nauseas.

-No fue tu culpa Layla- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta, sacando a la rubia de su ensimismamiento y agonía mental-nadie pudo imaginarse que algo así podría pasar-decía la doctora Kate, escuchando como los sollozos de la rubia disminuían.

-"¿Como sabes?-quiso preguntar, pensando que había dicho en voz alta todos esos malos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en el momento.

-No tengo que leer tu mente para darme cuenta qué es lo que estas pensando realmente- le dijo la doctora mirándola a los ojos, después de haber entrado a su consultorio-aquí tienes- le pasó una toalla con algo de ropa ligera, mirando como la ojiazul la observaba de forma confusa-supuse que al final nadie podría convencerte de que regresaras a tu casa por esta noche, así que considere necesario que hicieras un cambio de ropa, no puedes andar con eso puesto toda la noche- le dijo señalando su vestimenta- detrás de esa puerta hay una pequeña ducha que uso cuando me toca hacer las guardias en el hospital, úsala, yo mientras iré a revisar a unos pacientes que tengo en sala-le dijo, viendo como la rubia asentía y se dirigía al lugar donde la doctora le había indicado, no sin antes susurrar un débil gracias.

Le tomó alrededor de media hora el sentirse conforme con su baño, estrujó su piel hasta enrojecerla, tratando de quitar la imagen de Sora cubierta en sangre de su cuerpo y su cabeza, tomó la ropa que le prestó Kate, que consistía en un pantalón y un shirt de algodón, suave al tacto, y se la colocó, saliendo del pequeño cuarto de baño añadido al consultorio de la pelirroja.

Miró al consultorio de la doctora pero no la encontró, así que decidió seguir el camino hacia el lugar donde realmente deseaba estar, tomando el pasillo hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos, se detuvo frente a la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba Sora, y su corazón volvió a latir de forma desenfrenada, pero no solo por la simple emoción de ver a esa persona especial, sino por la cantidad de aparatos y maquinas que rodeaban el cuerpo de la pequeña acróbata.

Su respiración volvió a cortarse y ese mismo hueco en el pecho comenzaba a crear mella en su corazón nuevamente.

-Pensé que estarías aquí-le dijo la doctora Kate, volviendo a sacarla de sus pensamientos, ésta vez, pasándole una taza de un humeante y aromático café.

-Es de la única forma que puedo verla, ya que no puedo entrar a su habitación-lo dijo, no en forma de reproche, lo cual la doctora comprendió, más bien como un pequeño lamento silencioso y desesperado.

-Lo siento Layla, son reglas del hospital, debemos tenerla en observación para monitorear su avance y asegurarnos que todo esté bien, antes de permitir el contacto con personas externas al área clínica.

-Lo entiendo Kate-contestó la actriz tomando un sorbo de su café sin apartar la vista del cristal.

-Vamos a sentarnos un rato, te hace falta, cerca de esta área hay una pequeña sala de recepción, para familiares y amigos cercanos de los pacientes que se encuentran internos- le dijo señalando una pequeña sala y dirigiéndose a ella, haciendo que después de un último vistazo por la ventana, la ojiazul la acompañara.

-¿Se pondrá bien?-preguntó la actriz, mirando fijamente a la doctora, retándola con el azul de sus ojos a que no le mintiera, que fuera sincera con ella.

-No puedo mentirte Layla-contestó Kate colocando su taza de café sobre la pequeña mesita del área de recepción-su estado es sumamente delicado, estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para que pueda mejorar y tener una recuperación satisfactoria, pero por ahora no puedo darte un diagnostico preciso de la situación, esperemos a ver como evoluciona-le dijo, viendo como la ojiazul volteaba el rostro, fijando su mirada en un punto vacio de la habitación-pero conociendo a Sora estoy segura que hará todo lo posible por recuperarse-concluyó con un tono esperanzador en su voz, sacando una mueca de sonrisa del rostro de la rubia estrella.

Mientras que en el escenario Kaleido, todos se encontraban en shock por la noticia del accidente de Sora.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó Sarah?- preguntó una Mia bastante angustiada por la noticia.

- No lo sé con exactitud chicos, lo único que Layla nos explicó fue que a Sora la atropelló un auto y después de eso fue llevada de emergencia al hospital.

- ¿Y la señorita Layla se encuentra bien?- preguntó May.

- Layla se encuentra bien, ella no estaba al lado de Sora cuando ocurrió el accidente.

- ¿Sora va a estar bien verdad?- preguntaba Rosetta de forma desesperada, mientras sostenía fuertemente a Sarah.

Sarah abrazó a Rosetta mientras le brindaba una sonrisa compasiva a los demás- no sabemos con exactitud- decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven Belga, tratando de calmarla- pero estoy segura que así será…Sora es una joven fuerte y saldrá de todo esto-decía para subir un poco el ánimo de los demás, aunque por dentro de ella la preocupación también la estaba consumiendo ya que ella sabia del estado real de Sora, pero pensó que no sería conveniente informarle de eso a los chicos, porque confiaba que Sora reaccionaria bien al tratamiento y que al día siguiente Kate los recibiría con buenas noticias.

- Queremos ver a Sora- pidió Ken logrando que todos asintieran.

- Eso no será posible, ya que Kate la tiene en observación, pero nos dijo que mañana podremos verla.

- Pero Sarah…

- Lo siento chicos…solo podemos esperar hasta mañana- con esto, dicho Sarah se retiro del lugar dejando a todos los chicos tristes y angustiados por la salud de Sora, esa noche nadie pudo dormir debido a la preocupación que sentían, esperando que el nuevo día llegara pronto, para poder ver a la persona que desde hacía mucho les ha traído risas y alegría.

**Continuará…**


End file.
